My life during The Great War
by TransformersBeeFan
Summary: Bumblebee has had a hard life from the start, starting with the death of his caretakers. This is his story from the start.
1. Is how my story beings

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, its call fan fiction for a reason.

Stellar cycle=1 year

My life could be better, I know this, but I still stay. Maybe it's my friends I don't know, most people hate me just because I'm a half flier and grounder. My carrier was a grounder. She was the prettiest bot around, from the stories I heard. I barely remember her. I remember her optics, blue, blazing ice, and full of love. Her laugh, smooth like honey. A yellow frame with black stripes. I don't even remember her name.

My sire was the best flier around. A black frame with yellow stripes. He was the general of the great army of the great city of Vos. Home of the great fliers. I don't remember him; he was killed for treason by bonding with a grounder. My carrier said his name was Nightshade.

Starscream ruler of Vos ordered my termination, because a half flier was not welcomed in Vos, and it looked bad to have a half flier among great fliers. My carrier ran to Iacon, because Kaon was not safe for a sparking. I was born in Iacon, but I was not safe. Starscream lead a team to Iacon to terminate my carrier, and me. Starscream thought she was evil for making Nightshade fall in love with her.

I was only 1 stellar cycle when they attacked. Starscream and two others that looked like him. My carrier hid me in the closet but through a crack I saw Starscream rip her spark out. Her energon everywhere and they just left, leaving me scared and alone. I don't remember want happen next, I don't remember much of my sparking hood, but then I had a new family.

Orphans like me. Their caretakers either left them or died. They had made a great working family. The oldest working to get credits, and the middle age looking after the younglings. I was the youngest by far. Barricade was the second youngest. He got into trouble the most.

My name is Bumblebee and this is how my story beings.


	2. Bumblebee and Barricade

**Chapter 2**

**A/N Hey. I'm using human time, like an hour, day and stuff like that. Because Cybertron time is hard to fallow, for me anyway. **

**5 years later**

** "**Wakeupwakeupwakeupwakeup," Barricade excitedly said to a young, recharging Bumblebee. "Five more minutes," Bumblebee mumbled, not even opening his optics. "Ok, I'll wake you up my way," giggled Barricade. Barricade stepped back a few feet, ran and jumped on the recharging Bumblebee. Bumblebee shot up and yelled, "AAAHHHHHH!" Barricade fell on the floor laughing. "I told you to stop doing that," Bumblebee pouted.

Barricade failed to keep the giggles in. "I told you last time….giggle…..I would jump on you." Barricade burst into laughter. Bumblebee glared at him. "Oh come on, they're waiting on us, and we have to find some breakfast," Barricade giggled.

**Down town of Icon, 5 blocks from their abandoned warehouse.**

Bumblebee and Barricade were hiding in an alley watching the bots go by. "You know I hate doing this," Bumblebee sadly stated. "But you're the best at this. Ok look at this weird bot." A big white and red bot walked by. "Ok you're on," Barricade pushed Bumblebee out of the alley and into the red bot.

The white bot growled and turned around to meet a yellow and black youngling. "Aahhh…..Hi," Bumblebee whispered. "Where are your creators, youngling?" The bot asked. Bumblebee could tell this bot was a medic and an Autobot. That's bad, steeling from an Autobot is bad, they hunt you down and put you in a home.

"My creators? They're dead," Bumblebee stated as if it was nothing. The Autobot medic raised an eyebrow. "What's your name youngling." Bumblebee thought about using a fake name. "My name's Bumblebee." Bumblebee saw Barricade behind the Autobot, trying to find where the Autobot would keep his credits. "I told you mine, what's yours." If the Autobot noticed Barricade, he never said anything. "My name's Ratchet, I'm an Autobot medic." Barricade gave a thumps up, and ran into the alley. "It was nice meeting you Ratchet." Bumblebee ran as fast as he could into the alley before Ratchet could say other word. Bumblebee found Barricade hiding farther in the alley, grinning.

"Primus, that bot doesn't caring that much credits, but it's more we had in all long time," said showing Bumblebee the credits. "He's name is Ratchet," Bumblebee whispered.

"Let's buy some low grade energon, and meet up with the boys," Barricade said well they ran farther into the alley. "Primus we're late, Knockout and the twins are going to have our heads."


	3. Knockout and the Twins

Chapter 3: The Twins, and Knockout

**A/N….Thanks for the Reviews, Favorites, and Follows. Thank you. Sorry this took a few weeks, my last 2 week were depressing, my dog died and he died in pain, so not the best last few weeks. **

Sideswipe was laughing and yelling "Quit hitting yourself!" A noise of metal hitting metal could be heard. "GET OFF ME! YOUR'RE SCRATCING MY PAINT. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Sunstreaker's voice could be heard after each hit.

Bumblebee and Barricade walked in an abandoned building that was their hang out, plus it's where the Twins lived. No wonder it's a mess. They were greeted with the site of Sideswipe on top of Sunstreaker, Sideswipe was grabbing each of Sunstreaker's arms and making Sunstreaker hit himself. Bumblebee could hear Sunstreaker growling.

"Knock it out you two, Bee and Cade are here." The Twins looked up and saw a pair of younglings giggling. Sideswipe looked at the younglings and made Sunstreaker hit himself again, and got up. Sunstreaker got up and glared and growled at his twin.

"You scratched my paint," Sunstreaker growled. "Oh grow up, both of you." Bee turned around and saw Knockout on the couch, starting at the twins. Sunstreaker leaned toward his twin, "Says the mech that beat up a bot because he scratched his paint." Sideswipe giggled. Knockout just glared at the twins.

Knockout turned toward the younglings that were giggling. "You're late." Bee and Cade immediately stop giggling. Knockout is a mech you don't want to mess with, especially when he's mad. If you scratch his paint you better run for your life.

"Sorry Knockout, we had to get some energon," Barricade said well turning toward Knockout and looking at the floor, knowing he was in trouble. "And where did you get the credits to pay for the energon?" Knockout asked, knowing the answer, but wanted Barricade to admit it.

Barricade was still staring at the floor, "Umm….we….found it?"

Knockout raised an eyebrow. "I told you two not to steal. What if you two get caught? Both of you could get sent to homes." Knockout was starting to get angry.

"You steal all the time!" Barricade snapped back. Knockout stood up, walked angrily to Barricade who backed up a few steps. "I got caught! I was sent to a home. It was horrible; I ran away and ended up a mech who works three jobs to support himself, two younglings, and two very immature bots."

"Hey!" The twins yelled together. Knockout gave them a glare. That shut them up. Knockout looked at the younglings. He lost all his anger, and felt guilty. Bumblebee was looking at the floor and was upset. Bumblebee didn't like it when Knockout was angry at them.

Knockout knelt down by Bumblebee and lifted the youngling's chin so they could look into each others optics. Knockout felt guilty, he didn't like making Bumblebee upset. He had to remind himself Bumblebee was only 6 years old. "Bumblebee….I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. I want you two to learn from my mistakes."

Bumblebee smiled and giggled and hugged Knockout. Knockout just froze; nobody has hugged him in years. Bumblebee let go and ran to the twins who were talking to each other. Barricade was right behind Bumblebee.

Sideswipe looked down at the younglings, "So who did you steal from? Was it an Autobot, a Con?" Barricade laughed, "Some big white and red mech." Bumblebee snapped back "He's an Autobot, a medic and his name is Ratchet."

The twins raised their eyebrows. Sunstreaker said stunned, "You met Ratchet? The Ratchet." Barricade looked at Bee. "Um…He told me his name, and I told him mine." Sideswipe started laughing, "I don't believe it you met the old Hatchet." Bumblebee looked at him confused, "No, his name is Ratchet." Sunstreaker laughed which was rare, "No little Bee, his name is Ratchet, but bots call him Hatchet. Don't make him mad. He'll hit you with a wrench."

Barricade looked up with interest, "And how do you know Ratchet?"

Knockout groaned, and fell on the couch, "Not this story again." Sunstreaker growled, "Turn off your audios then."

Sideswipe started, "It all started with Ratchet about 8 years ago."

_**Flashback…..8 years ago**_


	4. The Twins' Flashback

Ch.4

**Sorry this is late again. Life is busy; my school's football team is in the State champion game. High school football. And we are State Champions! 51 to 18**

**Flash back: 8 years ago**

The world was dark, only Cybertron's moon lit the dark city. The city destroyed by years of war. The name, long forgotten in time. The buildings withered with time and war. The only sound was youngling's whimpering.

Two younglings huddled in a small room, praying to Primus that they wouldn't be found.

A lifeless shell of a mech lay in the corner, energon spilling around the mech into a pool. Optics grey and lifeless, staring at his killers.

The red youngling hugging his yellow twin. The yellow twin was crying, clutching a bloody dagger. The red twin trying to sooth his brother.

"Shhhhh, I know you didn't mean to kill him. Shhhh."

The yellow brother sobbing trying to not make a sound. "He was…Whimper…going to kill you."

The sound of footsteps made the twins shake with fear.

"The con' signal came from this room." A voice whispered to another behind the door. A ruff voice answered, not caring if someone heard. "The signal disappeared an hour ago, nothin' here."

The door open and the twins closed their optics, hoping the bots didn't see them, but they were in an empty room with a dead mech, they killed.

They were wrong; the bots saw two younglings crying with an offline mech by them. Sideswipe, the red twin opened his optics. The bots standing in the doorway were both red. One was large with a red frame with black stripes. He had large cannons on his arms. The other bot was smaller then the one with the cannons. He had a white frame with red stripes.

Sideswipe saw the Autobot symbol on their chassis. _'Autobots are good….I think.'_ "I don't believe it; younglings took him out before me. Younglings!" The red mech exclaimed. The white bot slowly walked toward the two scared brothers. "My name is Ratchet, can you tell me yours?"

Sideswipe felt his brother Sunstreaker shaking with fear, but he was giggling. Sideswipe took his optics off the new bots and looked at his brother.

Sunstreaker's optics was brighter then normal, and he was grinning, and giggling.

"My name is Sunstreaker, and I killed him. His energon is on my hands, and I liked doing it. It was fun." Sunstreaker looked up toward the bots and smiled.

Ratchet looked stunned. The other bot just stared at the youngling with energon on him, and growled. Ratchet kneeled down in front of the twins. "Can you give me the knife, please? So you won't hurt you're self." Sunstreaker just stared at Ratchet, and slowly handed him the knife.

"Thank you. Ironhide, call Prime tell him we found something." Ironhide was still looking at the yellow twin, who was still smiling. "Fine, I'll be outside."

Ratchet looked at the younglings. He noticed the red one was scared of his friend, but more scared of him. "Can you tell me your name? Your friend told me his." Sideswipe looked up at the bot. "My name is Sideswipe, and he's my twin." Ratchet understood now.

If there are two born that shared a spark, the second one sometimes has weird habits. Sometimes the second born goes crazy, and kills bots, and then kills themselves. Or other times they are normal. Twins share a spark. That is unhealthy for sparkings. Sometimes the carrier can't handle the stress of a second born, and just leaves them in some ally to die. In rare cases the carrier can't handle two sparkings and leaves them both to die.

Ironhide came back in the small room. "Optimus said to bring them to base." Ironhide tried to grab Sideswipe.

Bad idea.

Sunstreaker jumped on Ironhide and started biting, and punching Ironhide. Ironhide fell back surprised, and landed on his aft. Sunstreaker growled, "I won't let you hurt him."

Ironhide grabbed the small bot and held Sunstreaker away from him. Sunstreaker tried to scratch, and bite Ironhide. "Cool down kid." Sunstreaker slowly stopped fighting.

Sideswipe ran to Ironhide and kick him between the legs. Ironhide groaned and fell to the ground with a thud.

Ratchet grabbed the twins, "Calm down, we just want to help you."

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker looked at each other. _'I think he's telling the truth.' _Sideswipe said through the bond. Sunstreaker just stared at his twin. _'How can you tell? For all you know they could kill us' _Sideswipe looked at his twin with teary optics, _'Sunny, think. If they want to kill us, we would be dead by now. Plus I'm hungry.'_ Sunstreaker thought about it.

Ratchet looked at the twins. They looked like they were looking in the distance. Ratchet knew they were talking with their bond. "Ok, we will go with you, but can we have some energon?" Sideswipe said to Ratchet.

Ratchet put the brothers down and looked over Ironhide. Ironhide was still on the floor, groaning. Ratchet had to laugh. "The great Ironhide defeated by a youngling." Hide tried to kick his friend. "He kicked me…..in my area." Ironhide groaned.

"We're going to bring you to base. You can have energon, and shelter." Ratchet answered to the younglings' question.

_**Autobot Base**_

"Can we train them?" Ratchet asked the thinking Prime. Ironhide spoke up, "Why should we? They are trouble makers." Ratchet snorted, "They were defending each other. They're brothers. I say we train them. They have skills, they killed a con', heck one brought down old Ironhide." Ironhide growled interrupted, "That was a cheap shot, and you know it." Optimus spoke his option, "Let me think about. The brothers do have some skills, but they maybe a hand full. Ratchet show them where they will recharge."

Ratchet left Prime's office and walked to sick bay. As soon as medic walked in he wished he didn't.

The brothers were running around with paint on them, touching everything they could. Red Alert, Ratchet's helper was going crazy. Red Alert was casing the twins and screaming about 'why me' and things Ratchet couldn't understand.

"STOP THIS!" Ratchet yelled. Sunstreaker stopped instantly and Sideswipe ran into him and ended in a pile. "Wash room now."

After a lot of spilled water and soap, the twins were clean. "If you need anything I'll be in my office," Ratchet tiredly stated. The brothers nodded.

_'We need to leave.' _Sunstreaker told his brother. Sideswipe looked around, _'Agreed, but how do we get out of there. There're cameras, you know.'_ Sunstreaker smiled and pointed to a vent. _'We can go to Iacon. We aren't that far. Two days walk at most.'_ "Well then, let's get some energon and head out." Sunstreaker smiled. The fun is about to begin.


	5. Why?

Ch. 5

"You killed a bot?" Barricade asked excitedly. Barricade loved the story, Bumblebee could see it. Cade's optics were brighter then normal. Barricade always did like gory things. Bee on the other hand not so much.

"Yes, but it was self defense. Don't hurt a bot, unless you have to," Sunstreaker answered. "Cool, when I grow up I'm going to become a warrior," Barricade proudly stated. "Bee, what do you want to be?" Bee thought about Cade's question. "I don't know, maybe a scout.

Sideswipe burst out laughing, "Really a scout? What can they do? Sneak around!" Knockout walked by Sides and hit him on the head. "He can be what he wants. So what side do you want to be on, Bee? Decepticons, or Autobots?" Bee didn't even hesitate, "An Autobot." Barricade snorted, "Really? I want to become a great Decepticon warrior." Sideways voice his option, "Why would you want to be anything? I'm a neutral, and always will be a neutral." "That's what Jazz said and he became an Autobot. It just a matter of time before we have to choose," Sunny reminded is brother.

Knockout turned toward Bee, "A scout huh? You do have the sneaking skills, but you need to learn how to fight. A bot I know can help, he's a wrecker."

Sunstreaker smiled, "That's the bot you always talk about, 'Big, and strong, and as a nice-," Knockout covered Sunny mouth before he could say anything more. "Not in front of the kids." Sideswipe smiled, "What's his name again? Break something." Knockout's face got red, "He's name is Breakdown." Not liking where this conversation was going, he change the subject. "Look at the time, I have to go."

Knockout walked out of the warehouse and yelled, "Be back in a few hours, I'm going to the hospital." Bee frowned; he didn't want Knockout to leave.

Barricade sat on the couch and patted the spot next to him, wanting Bee to sit next to him. Bee climbed on the large couch, that was larger then him. "Still can't believe you want to become an Autobot, they're weak, and they help the weak." Bumblebee crossed his arms, "Barricade, we are weak. We're younglings."

CRASH

Bee and Cade looked over the couch to see the brothers wrestling each other and a broken table by them. Bee rolled his optics.

"Cons kill bots for fun, they're evil." Bumblebee continued the conversation. Barricade looked at his friend funny and was getting angry, "So, it's better then being a loser." Bee growled, "Autobots are noble and have honor. They save bots." "If Autobots save bots, why didn't they save your carrier?" snapped Barricade not knowing what he was saying.

Sideswipe grabbed both of them by , and growled, "Knock it out both of you." Bumblebee curled up in a ball. Whenever someone held Bee by the wings, he curled up in a ball. Sunstreaker walked to the door holding his helm, "You two love each other like brothers, right?" Both younglings nodded slowly. "So act like it."

Barricade glared at the ground that was far below him. Bee was still in his little ball form, and whispered, "Can we go to the park?" Sideswipe nodded and put down the two younglings. Barricade hissed; he hated the park. This was going to be a long day.

**10 Minutes later on the edge of Iacon**

Bumblebee loved the park. One slide, a jungle gum, and a set of swings. They were in terrible shape. The slide had holes and the paint was rusted. The jungle had missing parts, and rusted too. The swings were supposed to have six swings but only had two. But in this part of Iacon you can't aspect much.

Five older younglings were fighting for the two swings. Only two older mechs were watching them fight. Bumblebee had a smile on his face. Barricade had a scowl.

"You two have fun, but be careful, we will be talking over by the other adults," Sideswipe said. Sunstreaker and his bother walked over and started talking with the bots. Barricade lead over to Bee, "Since when were the twins adults." Bee giggled. "Race you to the slide." Barricade smiled, "You're on."

They got in position, Barricade started counting, "Five….four….three…two….one." Cade ran and yelled, "GO!" Bee smiled and ran after his friend. Cade cheated to win, but Bee didn't mind.

Cade jumped on the ladder and started climbing up. Bee was close to the slide when someone grabbed his wings and lifted him up. He curled up in a ball. "Look at what I have here." A voice snickered. The bot holding Bee slammed him down on the ground hard. Bee flipped around so he was on his back. Bumblebee noticed the bot was young. Much older then he was but still a youngling. Two other older younglings were right behind the bot. The two youngling were laughing. The one in front was smiling.

"This is our playground and you aren't welcome here." The one on the right said. The one in front put his foot on Bee and pushed him to the ground. "There's a rumor going around that a half flier is living in this part of Iacon. Smaller then a normal sparking. It's said he's yellow and black, and has large door wings." The bot smiled, "I think I found him. You see, we hate fliers. Fliers aren't welcome in Iacon, so after we bash in your face, got lost." The older youngling put on his weight on Bee.

Bee's mind raced. He squirmed trying to get out from under the foot holding him down. "BEE!" Barricade ran to his friend and tackled the bot holding Bee down. Barricade starting punching him in the face. "How do you like it!?" The bot easily pushed Barricade off. He wiped of energon from his face. "Your friend here is from the pit. A spawn of evil, a half flier, half grounder. Look at his wings; they're too large to be normal door wings," The young bot smiled at Barricade, energon rolling down his face. "We're doing you a favor, nobody wants him. He's a piece of scrap."

Barricade just glared at the bot who said the horrible things about his friend. Bumblebee was looking at the ground, tears in his optics. He's right, nobody likes me. One of the other younglings grabbed Bee's door wings and dug his claws in Bee's back. Bumblebee squirmed. The older youngling laughed, "Maybe without his wings, he'll just be a grounder, but he will still be a loser." The youngling used his other hand and dug his claws into Bee's wings, drawing energon. Bee screamed, his wings are very sensitive.

Bee's scream brought the attention of the twins. "Hey! What the frag is going on!" Sunstreaker yelled and ran to the group of younglings. The mean younglings ran like mad bots out of the park. Barricade ran to his friend and brother.

Bumblebee was slowly getting up from where he was dropped. Energon was flowing off his back and wings. He was crying. Barricade hugged him. Sunstreaker and his brother Sideswipe ran to the crying younglings.

**Two hours later, Knockout's House**

"Little Bee?" Bumblebee turned around and saw Knockout in the door way. "Thanks Knockout, again." Knockout smiled and walked over to the berth where Bee was sitting on the edge. Knockout could see Bee was crying earlier. Knockout sat by Bumblebee, true to his name Bumblebee was just a yellow spot next to the red mech. Bumblebee's large wings and back were cleaned and had protective bandages on them, thanks to Knockout's stealing abilities.

"Bee, do you what to talk about it?" Knockout knew Bee was hurting inside. Even when Knockout found the very small sparking in an apartment, with a dead bot. He still took the yellow sparking in, to take care of him. Through those five years, bots of all ages, young and old hated Bumblebee. Just because he was a known as a half flier. A hybrid if you will. Each time Bee kept it all inside.

Bumblebee just shook his head, like the time before. "Bee, talk to me." Bumblebee looked up at Knockout with sorrow and hate in his optics. Bumblebee's optics were dark blue, almost black. Knockout was surprised, but didn't show it.

No sparking should feel the pain of everybody hating them. To get physically and emotionally hurt.

"Why?" Knockout could hear the sorrow in the small and young mech. "I don't know Bee, but remember this. Tomorrow will be better." Bee smiled hoping it will. Bee yawned and fell in a light recharge.

Knockout thought about leaving, but was tired and laid down by Bee and shared a light blue blanket. "Tomorrow will be better, just see little Bee. Cade, the twins and us together, forever. We will always be a family." Deep in Knockout's mind he knew he was lying.

**A/N Hey look. I'm not dead. This took WAY to long. Sorry about that, life is Very busy. Please review. Good, bad. I don't care. It inspires me to write faster. If there are any grammar errors please tell me. **


	6. Gone

My Life During The Great War Ch. 6

_Bumblebee's Dream_

"_Little Bee, wake up honey." Bee opened his little optics, and was welcomed by his carrier. "Hello sweetie." His carrier smiled. Her optics like his, a lovely baby blue. His carrier picked Bee up and started feeding him with his bottle. Bumblebee purred. The femme started singing in her native language. When Bee was done she put the bottle down. "I love you little Bee." Bee reached down to the ground that was far below._

_She put her son down, and walked to the only window in their apartment and stared out, looking at the dirty city. She was poor and could only afford the cheapest apartment. Two rooms and a small closet in the bedroom. The rooms were small, a table and some room in the main room and one small berth in the bedroom. The walls were gross, but it didn't matter, as long as she could keep her son safe._

_Bee couldn't walk so he crawled to his toys. Since Bumblebee was extremely small for this age, his door wings almost the same size as him, and the toys were almost the same size as him too. He was slightly larger then his toys, but barely. His favorite thing to play with is his blue blanket. He loved to play hide-and-go-seek. He crawled under it and giggled, not knowing his legs were sticking out._

_ He heard his carrier, "Oh where can little Bumblebee be? I wonder." Little Bee giggled. He felt hands start tickling him, he giggled madly. As soon as the hands came they were gone. Bumblebee crawled out from under his blanket and saw his carrier's optics large with fear. "Mama?" His carrier looked down at him and grabbed him and his blanket. She walked to the bedroom, "Shh, it's going to be ok." She opened the closest door and put her son in the back of the closest. _

_ Bumblebee whimpered, "Shh, it's going to be ok. No matter what happens don't make a sound. Ok?"Bee turned his head, confused. The femme started crying, "I love you, no matter what. I will always be with you." Then she was gone. Bee crawled to the door and looked though the crack in the door. He heard a loud knock and voices yelling. "Where is the creature!? WHERE!?"_

Bumblebee jumped up, his fans going fast. **It was just a dream. Just a dream. **He looked for Knockout, but he was nowhere to be found. His spark hurt. He got his blanket and walked to the door, but a noise stopped him from opening it.

Screams of pain, not just one, but it sounded like the Pit.

Slowly he opened the door. The room was a mess; energon was on the floor and walls. The furniture was destroyed. The screaming was louder then before. He ran to the door that was the closest to outside. He looked for his family, no one was there, but why did they leave him? He opened the door and found the source of the screams. All the buildings were on fire, bots on fire running through the streets, screaming.

He saw soldiers killing everybody, young and old alike. People were screaming for mercy, and then were slaughtered. He ran away from the soldiers that were advancing. He ran into an ally and tripped. He got up looked at what had tripped him, he wish he didn't. It was the young bot that had wounded him at the park. He's optics were grey and lifeless. Energon was coming out of wounds and his mouth.

Bee turned around and ran for his life.

**Near Bee's abandon warehouse**

This whole are was under attack too. Bumblebee was near the warehouse, maybe Barricade and the others will be there. Death was around him, dead, or dying mechs littered the area. Some faces he remembered, others not.

Energon was everywhere, on the street and walls of buildings. Bee was covered in energon from falling and tripping and his blanket covered too. Dying bots would grab him, and say different things. Many were things he didn't understand, and some who know him said it was his fault.

He saw the warehouse. Hope starting rising in the small youngling. He could hide from the killer bots. A voice stopped Bee in his tracks. He knew that voice. He remembered that voice, but from where? "I will ask you again, where is the freak?" The voice was high pitched and sounded angry. Bee was so near, if he could just in the building, he could be safe.

A voice answered the bot. A voice that surprised Bee and scared him. Knockout.

"I don't know who you're talking about." Bee walked toward the sound of Knockout and the other bot. Bumblebee looked around a building and saw one of his nightmares. Knockout was on his knees, bleeding energon from wounds. His hands were tied behind his back with energon cuffs. His right optic was cracked; energon was streaming off his face.

The bot standing above Knockout was a seeker. This seeker was tall and large wings came from his back. He looked familiar, but from where? Bumblebee cocked his small head, was the seeker a femme or a mech? The flier was skinny and femme like.

Bee saw other fliers guarding them. Two fliers looked just like the seeker who was talking to Knockout, just different colors.

"One last time, filth. Where is the hybrid? If you tell me I might let you live your pathetic little life. My spies said the little freak was living with you." Knockout just glared up at the seeker and only said two little words.

"Never Starscream."

Starscream? That sounded familiar.

Starscream back handed Knockout. "You have promise, a medic can get far. I need a medic, so you tell me where he is and you can have a job being a medic AND you can have your lover boy Breakdown. I think that's his name. No harm will come to the youngling." Starscream smiled. "My word as the prince of Vos and a follower of the great Megatron."

Knockout looked around and his optics widened when he saw Bee.

"Never." The seeker was angrily; his wings were straight and wide. Making him look larger and stronger. "Do you really want to end up like your friends? They're dead or dying in a gutter some where because they didn't tell me." Bumblebee stepped back. Dead, they can't be dead. Is that why my spark hurts?

A hand over his mouth dragged him out of his thoughts. He started kicking and biting. "Will you stop it Bee." A familiar voice whispered. He turned around.

Barricade.

Barricade let go of his friend. Bumblebee looked over his friend and he wasn't in the best of shape. Wounds and dents covered Cade's body, some energon was leaking out a large wound on his face. The wound was a large scratch and would become a scar when it healed.

Bumblebee frowned. "Your face Cade." "It's nothing, but you have to run. All of them are after you. Just you." Cade grabbed Bee hands and started running away from Knockout. "We can't run, Knockout is back there." Bumblebee whispered. Barricade shook his head making energon fly. "We can't go back; they're going to kill you. We need to hide. I don't where the twins went. They were fighting the last time I saw them."

They were blocks away, but the fighting was still going. The Autobots finely came, but it was too late. Knockout was captured, the twins were lost, and Cade and Bee were running for their lives.

**A/N: Merry late Christmas. Only a few hours late. Oops. Please leave a comment if you like it. **


	7. He Didn't Keep His Promise

My Life During The Great War Ch. 7

"I'm not leaving Cade," Bumblebee said. Barricade crossed his arms and looked behind him making sure no one was going to attack them. "Listen, you hide in the tunnel and I'll go hide somewhere close, we don't have much time. The fighting is close."

Bee looked at the tunnel in the debris; it was just the size for Bee. He could hide in there easy. If he was quiet no one will find him. "I can't Cade."

"Yes you can, get in there fast or I'll push you in there. Hurry before someone sees us."

Bumblebee looked at Cade, "Promise me that we'll see each other again." Barricade smiled, "We'll see each other again, I promise, now hurry." Bee crawled in the tunnel and watched Barricade run for cover.

The little youngling curled up in a small ball, but still was looking out. If anyone looked in the small tunnel they would see a pair of big baby blue optics full of fear and worry.

_He's going to be okay, if anything bots should watch out for him._ Bee laughed to himself, but soon doubted himself. _Knockout is gone; maybe I won't see him again. No I can't think like that_. _I hope the twins are okay._

Bumblebee looked out again, Cade was gone but noise for the fighting was still happening. Every now and then a bot would run by, thankfully none of them looked in the tunnel.

He wasn't sure how but he fell in a light recharge. His dream was a nightmare.

His friend's frames and others were on the ground staring at him, he heard whispers coming from them saying it was his fault at they died.

Bee woke up to the noise of fliers. He looked out of his little hole.

The flier bots were flying away. The Autobots were cheering. _They won didn't they?_ _The Autobots won._

Bee crawled back in his hole; _Barricade said he would be back, so I'll wait. _

He curled back in his little ball and looked outside, when he heard a whistling noise. _What's that?_ Bee was about to crawl out when an explosion went off.

He covered his optics from the blinding light. The youngling felt the ground shake. He heard bot screaming, and yelling. He heard metal bending when buildings fell.

He covered his ears, he couldn't stand the noise.

Finally it stopped, the screams the light, everything. He opened his optics. Bee slowly crawled out of his hole and looked around.

Nothing, no buildings that were there before, just debris. Some mounds were on fire and others were smoking. Large mounds of debris.

He slowly walked around, not knowing what to do. He looked around and saw a mess of melted metal. It was a frame of somebody, he could tell were the face used to be. The colors could be seen.

It was too big to be Barricades'.

BARRICADE!

Bee freaked out and started running back in his hole yelling "BARRICADE! CADE WHERE ARE YOU?!" Not caring if he was heard by someone else.

He climbed up on a large pile and yelled his friend's name. Over and over yelled, but the only thing that answered him was silence.

Bee climbed down and started crying, he curled in a ball and cried. He cried until he thought he couldn't cry anymore, but the tears still came. He started rocking back and fourth. The sad youngling thought about his friends. Knockout, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Barricade, dead.

There was little hope that they lived.

He heard noises, sirens and vehicles coming. He wanted to cry alone and slowly crawled in his hole and went all the way to the back. He heard footsteps, and voices. He looked out and saw feet. A bot was right in front of his hiding place. Thick red feet just standing there, looking around in front the hiding youngling.

"Look around Prime, nothin' could have survived this. No one could survive a seeker bombing," a rough voice broke the silence. "Then why is there a weak spark signal? Ratchet and I believe there is a survivor," a low voice answered.

Bee's head went up in surprise. '_They know Ratchet?'_

"Where is the signal coming from then?" Bee heard footsteps coming toward him, but the red feet were still in front of him. The foot steps sounded big, much larger then the feet in front of him. The ground shook with each step.

The foot steps stopped right in front of Bee. "The signal is right here. Old friend please move." The red feet disappeared and was replaced with much larger blue feet. The bot with the large feet kneeled down and looked in the hiding spot.

Bumblebee froze. "Look like I just found the spark signal, Hide."

It took about an hour for the two bots to dig out most of the debris, but they dare not dig anymore for fear they might crush the small hiding youngling.

The large bot kneeled down again and spoke softly, "Can you come out please young one, we will not hurt you." Bumblebee just stared at the bot and hissed. "Please come out, we can give you energon and shelter." Bumblebee responded by staring with large terrified optics and whispered, "You know Ratchet?"

The bot nodded, "He is my medic. I take it you have met Ratchet?" Bee whispered, "Yes."

"If you come out we can take you to him." Bumblebee started crying, "I can't. I can't leave Cade." The bot sounded sad, "Youngling, I'm sorry to say but you are the only survivor we can detect."

Tears came freely. _'If Barricade and the others are gone, who do I have left?'_

Minutes later Bumblebee slowly crawled out, and looked up. The two bots were much larger then the youngling, they were larger then Knockout and the twins too.

The bigger one was red and blue with a battle mask on. The other was thicker and had cannons on his arms. He looked like the bot the twins described in their story. The bot with the battle mask reached for Bumblebee.

The bot picked Bee up and held him to his spark. The two bots started talking to each other. "Prime look at him. He's smaller then normal, and look at the wings. Do you think he is a flier?" The bot holding him answered, "His wings are damaged, and my readings are showing he is low on energon. I'm going to bring him back to base. Ironhide look for more survivors." The bot named Ironhide nodded and walked off.

"Little one?" Bumblebee looked up into the optics of the bot. "Do you have a name little one?"

"I'll tell you mine, if you tell me yours." The bot holding him smiled, "You talk very well for your age, very well you have a deal. My name is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. The bot that was just here was Ironhide."

Bumblebee kept his part of the deal, "My name is Bumblebee, and Barricade is my friend and he broke his promise."


	8. Thank you

My Life During The Great War Ch. 8

**A/N…What can I say, sorry for the very long wait. Time got away from me. Family and school problems. The rating for this chapter goes up a little, energon and a very sad Bumblebee. **

** Reviews are nice….(hint….hint) Please tell me if there are grammar or spelling errors.**

The drive to the Autobots base seemed like a life time. The base was around Iacon, somewhere. Optimus told Bumblebee that area of Iacon was hit with the bombs, and that he was the only survivor that they have found so far.

Bumblebee barely listen, his spark and mind screaming with pain. Not psychically, but emotionally. His family was gone because of him. The pain was overwhelming, but all he did was cry. He wanted to scream, kick and lash out, but instead, he cried. He wanted the pain to stop, but part of him said he deserved the pain because it was his fault. The evil, little voice inside his mind, blamed him.

The little voice inside said it was his fault all those bots died, that Knockout was captured and possibly dead. That it was his fault that Sideways and Sunstreaker were missing. And that Barricade was most likely dead.

Normally Bumblebee would ignore the voice, but he didn't have the strength, not today, not after what happened. Bumblebee realized that the voice was right, it was his entire fault. Knockout was protecting him, and in the end that might have cost him his life. Even Barricade said the evil bots were after him.

Eventually, Bumblebee slipped into recharge with horrible memories haunting his mind.

_Bumblebee's Dream_

"_Mama?" The sparking crawled out of the closest. He crawled to his carrier, tears in his optics. The bots that killed her left along time ago. He crawled to her head, her optics grey. "Mama, wake up. Mama?" _

_ A pool of energon was gathering under her and Bee was covered in her energon, crying. Bee crawled under her arm and curled up in a ball and cried. His spark in pain from the lost. _

_ Bumblebee closed his optics and cried, tears mixing with energon. He opened his optics when he heard something, a whisper. He looked around and saw something bright, it was a ball of light with energon on it. Bee crawled to it and slowing touched it._

_ He felt warmth spread through out his small frame and he heard a voice. It was his carrier, "I will always love you, never forget that. My little Bumblebee, we'll meet again someday. I love you." The ball of light faded. _

_ Tears were flowing down the sparking face. "Mama, me love you too."_

Bumblebee jumped up, spark racing, other dream. The youngling looked around and saw he was on a large berth. A large desk was in the corner with data pads on it. He got up and walked to the edge of the large berth and looked down. The floor was along way down.

The door opened, making Bee jump. It was Optimus, the bot that took him away from the hiding area. He fell into recharge well Optimus drove to his base.

Optimus walked to the berth and picked up the small youngling.

Optimus was walking down a hallway when he asked, "Bumblebee, how old are you." Bumblebee looked up, "How old are you?" Bumblebee grabbed Optimus's hand to balance himself when the Prime started laughing, "Very old, youngling, very old."

"I'm six." Optimus looked down at the youngling. "You are very small for your age, but you sound older than what you are." Bumblebee thought about Knockout teaching him to talk better.

Optimus noticed Bumblebee's wings fell to his back. Optimus knew seeker wings showed emotion, and Bumblebee's wings were showing he was upset. The Prime stayed silent for the rest of the way.

Bumblebee was lost in thought when Optimus reached his destination. The room was large with berths all around, some with bots on them. He saw Ironhide talking to somebody. It was Ratchet.

Bumblebee slid close to Optimus chest, scared. Optimus glanced down at the scared youngling and walked over to Ironhide and Ratchet. Ironhide and Ratchet looked at the youngling.

Bee noticed Ratchet's optics narrow. "This is the survivor you found?" Ironhide nodded. "Put Bumblebee on the berth." Optimus put the youngling on the berth and raised an eyebrow, "How do you know his name? I didn't tell you."

Ratchet started doing scans, "I know his name because he told me before he stole my credits." Bumblebee looked at the berth not wanting to see the mad medic. Ironhide laughed, "So he was the one you were talking about."

Optimus got to optic level, "Bumblebee, why did you steal from Ratchet?"

Bee looked up at Optimus, the grumpy medic and the smiling Ironhide. "Barricade and I were hungry." Ratchet's face changed, he looked sad, "You steal so you can eat."

Bumblebee nodded and got tears in his optics thinking about Cade, and Knockout telling them about stealing. Optimus picked up the crying youngling and rubbed his head, trying to clam him.

Bumblebee heard Ironhide speak, "Optimus look at him. He's the same size as a sparking. Even I know that means he hasn't been getting enough energon, for Primus sake he can fit in your hand easily." "Optimus, hand me the sparking." Ratchet said with a sad look on his face. Optimus moved Bumblebee closer to his spark.

"Why?"

Ratchet looked optic to optic with the Prime. "He can't stay here. What if Cons' attacked him to get to you?" The youngling looked up into the optics of the Prime. He could tell the older bot was thinking.

A small weak voice broke the silence, "I wouldn't be surprised if you leave me. Nobody likes me. Only my brothers cared about me, and they left me." All optics were on Bumblebee. "Your brothers didn't want to leave your side. We care about you, no matter what you believe, little one." The bot holding Bumblebee spoke softly.

"We will talk about this later you two." Both Ironhide and Ratchet nodded and walked across the room to a mech lying on a berth. The Prime went to the energon dispenser and got Bumblebee a small cube of low energon, and a large one for himself.

When Bumblebee was done drinking, he looked over at the Prime. "Optimus?" Said Prime looked at the youngling, "Yes, little one."

"Thank you."

Optimus looked confused, "Why are you thanking me, Bumblebee?" The youngling weakly smiled, "You treat me like an equal. Only my family treated me like that." Tears came freely, just talking about his lost family hurt. "Can you tell me about them?"

Bumblebee looked into Optimus's optics with tears in his optics. He told Optimus all about them, their likes and dislikes. He told him about how the twins always fought, how Knockout always cared about his paint job, and how Barricade was always stubborn. When he was finally done, he looked up at Optimus and hugged him; or tried too, for he was far too small to fully wrap his arms around Optimus's frame. "Thank you." Bumblebee whispered before he went into a much needed recharge. 


	9. The Journal

My Life During The Great War Ch. 9

Disclaimer: I OWN TRANSFORMERS! I would say that if I did own transformers, but sadly I don't.

'The last year has been the hardest for me. It's been a year since the bombing. One year since I saw them last. It still hurts; Optimus said the pain wouldn't go away for a long time. I still have hope that all of them are alive; I never saw them go offline, so there is a chance. A small one. Every night I go into recharge crying and wake up screaming. It's the nightmares. Some times I remember them. They blame me, all of them. My family, some bots I don't even know, say their energon is on my servos. They are right. Optimus and the other Autobots say it isn't, but I can see the evil look in some of their optics. They know I am a half flier. I found out that a few Autobots hate me by climbing through the vents and listening to the bots. The vents make a network that goes throughout the base. They go through the walls and some go through the ceiling.

Ten months ago I was in the vents wandering around when I heard Optimus and Ratchet talking to each other in Ratchet's office. Ratchet said I should be put in a center where other bots could take care of me. Optimus said he would think about it. Two days later I was in the vents again when a blue scout named Blurr came to Optimus's office and told him that all the youth centers that were listed in the data base were bombed and destroyed.

No survivors.

Blurr said the Cons' were trying to find a youngling. A small yellow and black youngling with large door wings. When he said that I started crying. I saw Optimus look at the vent I was in; he knew I used the vents. When Blurr left, Optimus went to our berth room. When he found me after the lost of my family, he had a small berth moved in his berth room because he thought I would be leaving soon.

He tried to comfort me, it helped a little, but the voice in my head would not leave me alone. The dumb evil little voice said that I should end it so others don't have to die because of me. I was only six years old and I had thoughts of killing myself. I never told anyone and I don't plan to.

Since the bombing Ratchet wasn't said a word about me leaving. Since then he had a few bots teach me how to write and read. I thanked them, because it kept my mind busy. Ratchet said I should keep a journal so I don't keep the emotions inside and it would help me learn faster. Now I can write with little grammar and spelling errors. It's weird because all my life I kept the emotions inside. It's a small relief, but the pain doesn't stop. My spark hurts and the voice is still telling me bad things.

The voice in my head is getting stronger. Last week was my creation day, and I never told anyone. Why should I? The voice said they don't love me, said it was my fault that all the younglings died, that it was my fault my family is most likely dead. On a lighter note I've grown. I'm twice as tall then a year ago. Ratchet said I was small because I didn't have enough energon before.'

"Bumblebee?!" Optimus's voice rang through out the vents. Bee looked up from the data pad journal he was writing in. Bee was in the vents, again. He put the data pad and the pen back in the hidden hole in the wall. The hole was behind a loose panel in the wall in the vents. The perfect hiding spot for things he didn't want other bots to find. His journal, a few other data pads that he read, most of them about battles and battle history. The Autobots didn't have anything for younglings, just battle stuff. Bee put the panel back and went back to Optimus's office where the voice came from. Luckily the panel to the vents was close to the ground so he could easily get in and out.

Bee crawled out of the vents and looked up at Optimus, who was standing by the door and waiting for him. Bee said, "You called?" The Prime nodded, "Come with me." The Prime opened the door and walked out. Bumblebee's wings went down a little, showing that he was confused and scared. Was he in trouble? If he was, what did he do?

They walked down the very long hall, and stopped in front of the door to one of the storage rooms, "Optimus?" The Prime looked down at the small youngling that said his name, "Close your optics." Bee's wings went down lower, but he didn't question the Prime and he used his servos to cover his optics. He heard the door open and he felt Optimus gently push him in the room. "You can open your optics Bumblebee." As soon as Bumblebee opened his optics, they widen in surprise. His door wings went high on his back.

The storage room was now a small berth room. The walls were a light grey color; there were yellow empty shelves on the walls and a data pad shelf was in a corner. In one of the corners there was a small berth and there was a vent cover right by the berth.

Bumblebee took a few steps in the room, to shocked to say anything. "Bumblebee." Bee turned around at the sound of his name. The Prime got on one knee (because Bumblebee was so short and small) and looked at the youngling. "My officers and I have been talking about want to do with you. We were thinking about bringing you to the youth centers at first." Bumblebee's door wings went down a little. "But I talked my officers into letting you stay in the base, but we all agree if you stay, you must train to fight. If Deceptions attack this base or you, you need to be able to defend yourself. I realize you are very young and you have lost a lot in your short life stream. I understand if you choose not to train."

Bumblebee was silent for a few seconds, thinking. Finally, "I have lost everything, my family, my carrier and my sire, the bots that adopted me and cared for me. Because of me they're gone," Bee looked down and started crying, "I will train to show others that I will stand up for myself." Bumblebee looked up at Optimus, his optics bright and full of guilt and promise.

"I will train."


End file.
